


Enough for Both of Us

by AmazingAdrien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, F/F, Jeremy Heere Looks Amazing When Dressed Up, Jeremy Heere in Love, M/M, Michael loves his boyf, Mother's Day, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAdrien/pseuds/AmazingAdrien
Summary: Jeremy has always hated Mother's Day, ever since his own mother left him 10 years ago. Rosa and Maria Mell aren't happy with this, and invite Jeremy to go out with them and Michael for Mother's Day dinner.





	Enough for Both of Us

Jeremy's breath hitched as he continued to sob into his pillow. It was Mother's Day, and this was the tenth year in a row that he was left motherless. Ever since his mom left him and his dad when he was only eight years old, Mother's Day was a hard time for Jeremy.

What Jeremy didn't hear over his tears was Michael letting himself into Jeremy's room. He didn't notice Michael's presence until he felt his bed dip under the weight of another person.

"M-Michael!" he cried out, throwing himself into Michael's arms.  
"Hey there Jere, I have you, you're okay." Jeremy continued to cry as he clung to Michael's hoodie.

Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair and lightly scratched his scalp while he used the other hand to soothingly rub his back. He had dealt with a multitude of Jeremy's breakdowns over the years, and he had learned that the best way to handle it was to let him cry it out and hold him.

It hurt Michael's heart to see his boyfriend cry like this. He wished he could take all of the pain away for him. He already had a plan for today, but he was waiting for Jeremy to calm down a bit before he told him about it.

Michael began humming Blackbird by The Beatles in Jeremy's ear, it was the song his moms would sing when he was sad as a kid. The song was short and had a nice melody to it.

After going through the song a few times, Jeremy finally was able to bring his tears down to a few sniffles and whimpers here and there.

"Hey there, baby. I wanted to ask you a question, but only when you're ready."

"I m-miss her M-Mikey," Jeremy stuttered.

"I know baby, I know." Michael's heart ached for this boy. "That's why I came here. I know you never do anything for Mother's day because you have nobody to celebrate it with, and my moms said that since you're a part of our family now, they were hoping you could come with us to dinner to celebrate."

Jeremy looked up with a new set of tears in his eyes, but this time they weren't bad tears. "R-really?"

"Of course! I mean I have two moms so it's enough for both of us!" Michael giggled at his own joke.

Jeremy looked up with the most grateful look on his face before tackling Michael in a hug and crying more.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…." He repeated like a mantra into Michael's ear.

Michael squeezed Jeremy's torso against his own, kissing his jaw. "I love you too baby, but we have to get you cleaned up! We're going on a double date with my parents."

Chuckling, Jeremy looked up again. "I know what you meant, but never say something like that to anyone. Ever."

Michael laughed as he picked Jeremy up off the bed. He prided himself in his ability to make Jeremy’s mood reverse in a matter of seconds. "Well let's get dressed then! You're not going with us in these gross pajamas."

"How dare you call my pac-man pajamas gross."

\---

"The average person swallows 43 copies of Shrek 3 on DVD in their sleep every year."

"Michael, are you really reading out memes to me while I'm trying to take a shower?"

"I have to keep your mind off of the fact that your sexy boyfriend is right outside of the curtain, and you're naked right now!"

"I was not thinking about that until you mentioned it."

"Well now I have to continue! ue doing it! I mean I gotta make sure your dick isn’t going Over 9000.”

“Michael, that meme died years ago.”

“My point stands!”

“I’m gonna get out in a minute, so you better get your dick back in your pants, because I am NOT sucking it right now.”

“Touché”

Jeremy stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist and walked over to the mirror. Michael proceeded to wolf-whistle.

“Dayum! Didn’t know there was gonna be a hottie in here.”

“Michael you have absolutely zero chill. Whatsoever. I have to get dressed.”

Jeremy walked back into his bedroom and decided to put on a dark blue collared shirt and a nice pair of jeans.

“How do I look?” Jeremy did a little twirl.

“How did I get so lucky?”

\---

Before leaving to go meet Michael’s moms at the diner, Michael stopped at home to dress up a little bit too. He couldn’t stand the idea of being in his normal clothing with Jeremy looking as good as he did. It wasn’t originally supposed to be a formal date, just a way to get Jeremy out of the house, but it turned out better than Michael had expected.

Michael had decided on wearing a crimson colored button-up along with one of his nicer pairs of jeans, opting to match his outfit with Jeremy’s.

When Michael came back to Jeremy’s house to pick him up, Jeremy was wearing a sweet-smelling cologne, and looked like a dream. Somebody pinch him, his boyfriend could not possibly be real right now.

“Hiya Micha! Where are we headed?”

It took a moment for Michael to register the fact that Jeremy was even speaking to him.

“You look amazing. And you smell amazing. Oh my god, Jeremy.”

Jeremy giggled awkwardly. “Mikey are you even listening to me?”

“Wait what? Sorry. I was distracted by how incredible you look. Say that again?” 

“I asked where we were going.” Jeremy blushed at the compliment.

"Oh. It's this cute little diner in town. It's my moms' favorite place to go on dates." 

Michael leaned over the console and gave Jeremy's cheek a kiss. 

"Let's go, baby"

\---

When Michael and Jeremy arrived at the diner, the saw Michael's moms wave them over from a booth. They walked over to the booth, and sat down next to each other, across from Michael's moms.

"So nice to see you, Jeremy! We're so glad you could make it" Rosa exclaimed.

"We knew it was a hard day for you. I always felt bad leaving you alone!" Maria explained.

Michael gave Jeremy's hand a squeeze under the table. Jeremy felt like he was at home already..

“Thank you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second go at a fanfic, thanks so much to @michael.mellin.my.way.to.hell on Instagram for supporting me 100% throughout the whole process <3


End file.
